thechipmunkkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life) Rules
Introduction These rules pertain The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life) and have been established to help insure the group is conducted in a smooth and orderly manner. In addition, these rules are here to help all Kingdom members achieve a goal set by the Chipmunk Chieftain for the Chipmunk Kingdom as a whole to lead by example when it comes to maintaining a high standard of good conduct. When we chipmunks say "We are the guardians of Tawa's light" We not only means this in role play, we make a sacred oath to uphold our ideals of bravery, honesty, loyalty, and honor. To wear your chipmunk avatar and group tags you are obligated to carry on these ideals that makes we chipmunks a great race of anthropomorphic animals. As such represent we chipmunks and our beloved kingdom in the best light possible by adopting the chipmunk ideals on your path to being a good and trust worthy person. The Rules 1. No Drama -- We see drama it gets kicked. 'nuff said. We at the Kingdom do not wish to get involved with your problems. If you have an emotional issue going on, we do feel for you. However we ask that you try not to let those issues ruin the joyful and optimistic experience of the Kingdom and events for fellow chipmunks and visitors. 2. Respect Our Community and Those in it.-- Every Chipmunk and Visitor wants to have fun in the Kingdom. We Chipmunks want the same for you too. While Polite Debates and disagreements are fine, "Trash Talking" or other means of disrupting Chipmunk Kingdom members, facilities, parcels, and estates will not be tolerated. 3. Advertising or Offering any Products or Services is subject to Approval and allowed only in designated areas. Prostitution in public areas is not allowed. 4. While it is okey to wear weapons in Chipmunk Kindgom facilities, parcels, and estates (Weapons have that cool factor), aiming and using the weapons against others are not allowed in non-combat areas. 5. Nudity and Cybersex-- While the Chipmunk Kingdom does not emphasize mature content, we realize that we are all adults here. So Nudity with bits and Cybersex is allowed in private skyboxes located at altitudes 650 meters or above. However please keep things PG rated at ground level and anywhere below 650 meters. 6. "Fishing" (Asking several admins the same question to pick the ruling/ decision you like best) is not allowed. If you wish to appeal a decision of an admin please contact the Chipmunk Chieftain. Harassing an Admin won't help you and will result in group ejections and bans. Those admins can make onsite rulings and decisions, rulings by the Chipmunk Chieftain is final. 7. Respect the Privacy and Personal Space of Others -- Chipmunks like their privacy and are entitled to that right. Please do not enter a persons personal space without permission. Use of Chat logs or surveillance devices to record conversations without the knowledge and full consent of everyone recorded is strictly forbidden by both the Rules of the Chipmunk Kingdom and the Terms of Service Agreement of Second Life. Please refrain from mapping people without asking 8. Be tolerant of others and respect there race, gender, creed, sexual orientation, and lifestyles.-- Diversity and all the differing viewpoints and personalities coming to together to form this community is the Chipmunk Kingdom's strongest and most powerful asset. On this note bigotry and discrimination against others is strictly forbidden and will result in an instant ban from the Chipmunk Kingdom. 9. Don't Spam-- Spamming others is not only against our rules. Its a violation of Second Life's Terms of Service Agreement. Forms of spamming include but are not limited to excessive particle emissions, objects generating repetitive and obnoxious sounds, self replicating prims, flooding the chat window with excessive text spam. Violation of this rule will result in offending objects being returned accompanied by a warning. Failure to comply to the wanings will result in group ejections and bans. 10: Just because it isn't mentioned here does not mean it is (or isn't) allowed! -- In the event of an oversight or loophole in our rules, a officer will if required make a ruling on the issue at hand. This ruling will remain in effect until he/she can meet with their peers and collectively come to a decision regarding the matter. If you must ask yourself whether or not it is OK to do something, then don't do it. 11. In the unfortunate event you are the target of harassment, 'griefers,' incoming fire, etc. please do not lower yourself to your aggressor's level by shooting back (with words or otherwise). becoming part of the problem is not conducive to finding a solution. 12. Chipmunks don't like loud noises. Please refrain from playing any non-voice audio through voice chat or excessivly overdriving your voice. Failure to comply to will result in an ejection, second offence results in a 24 hour ba from chipmunk kingdom areas, Third offence results in in a permanent ban from chipmunk kingdom areas, ejection from the group, and reports sent to officers, estate managers, and/or sim owners. Legal Disclaimer Your presence in any area of The Chipmunk Kingdom and/or use of its facilities constitutes acceptance of this policy and confers upon you the obligation to observe and abide by the rules contained herein. This is no different from the policies of most web forums, MUCKs/MUDs, IRC servers, and even Second Life's own End User Agreement. While we make every reasonable effort to welcome people, access is a privilege, NOT A RIGHT. The officers reserve the right to limit, suspend or deny any person's at their sole discretion. Ignorance is no exception. While we make every effort to remain as open-minded as possible, a officer’s ruling/decision is final, and must be adhered to. We do not take kindly on griefers who apply the innocent act. If you Grief our land or other lands, and ask why you’re banned, you will be ignored. If you are banned, chances are you already know why.